


Need You Now

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Religion, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: Tyler doesn't want to be in love with Josh. It's a sin, no matter how it makes him feel when Josh smiles at him or how much his heart hurts. The creature looming over him tells him it's wrong. But something in him says to tell Josh.





	Need You Now

_ But this time he decides that it's alright… _

 

Tyler turns to the floating figure above him and swallows back the oatmeal that has turned to concrete in his throat. It's eyes don't blink and he sighs. 

 

_ It's alright.  _

 

“This again?” he accidentally asks out loud. His parents are getting ready for church in their bedroom and he's already dressed and eating breakfast. Or, he was. He dumps the rest of the oatmeal in the garbage, appetite lost, and sets his bowl in the sink before walking back to his room, head down. The creature follows behind him. 

 

He shuts his door tightly, his hand hesitating before he turns the lock. Quietly, so his parents don't hear. But they never do. The creature looms over him. Tyler struggles his white button down off, knowing this routine. 

 

_ He has fallen in love. He knows it's enough. But the world looks down and frowns. _

 

These days, Tyler found his thoughts drifting to Josh too often. The way his lips pulled over his teeth when he smiled, the curls of his hair, the stretch of his ribs under his shirt. And Tyler found his heart fluttering when Josh said his name. 

 

He'd known for years. He'd been secretly punishing himself since he was eleven. Not eating all the food on his plate, making himself write lines, punching himself in the stomach or the legs until he bruised. But this, with the blood and the marks, was the most drastic. 

 

_ Get up Johnny Boy. _

 

His phone lights up, a beacon in the grey light of the room. Josh's name on the screen. Tyler hesitates in what he's doing and the creature tilts its head at him. He chooses to ignore it as he reaches for his phone. 

 

‘ _ hey man, do u wanna hang out? i know u've got church n stuff but i mean after.’ _

 

_ Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.  _

 

Tyler looks up at the looming creature. Though its expression never changes, it doesn't seem as angry as usual.

 

_ You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy. Get up Johnny Boy because we all need you now.  _

 

Tyler texts back, ‘ _ yeah, ive got smthng to tell u anyway.’  _ His parents shout that it's time to go and he yanks his shirt back on and runs out, the creature not following this time.

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been I think actual years since I posted anything here. I hope you guys like this.


End file.
